Ethan Daniels
|first_appearance = Episode One (2008)|last_appearance = The Gifts of the Rad Guys (A Ceiling Fan Christmas Special) (2016)}} Ethan Daniels is the host of Odyssey with Ethan and the founder of and most important character in The Ceiling Fan. Biography (Major Spoilers!) Ethan's was born to Mrs. Daniels and an unknown father sometime around July 21st, 1994 (based on Episode Seventeen). After listening to John Watsenburger's weekly CFNN newscast, Ethan was inspired to start his own podcast in August 2008 (2012 Christmas Special). Initially, Ethan's podcast consisted of the most recent CFNN newscast at the beginning of each episode, followed by his own segment, consisting of interviews and news announcements. Around this time, he made friends with Phil Jinkus (Episode Seven), who had been assigned to keep an eye on Ethan after quitting his job at The Agency (Episode 51 Part 2). While sitting in class bored one day, Ethan came up with the idea of forming an Odyssey Tribute band called M'kalister Park (Episode 11). He later formed this band with Phil and his friend Todd Brown (Episode 14), and played one concert in a talent show judged by Jave Griffin (Episode 15). For April Fools of 2009, Ethan pretended to pass the show off to Regis Blackbeard. After turning 15 in Episode 17, Ethan put his show on hiatus for two months before starting Season 2. During Christmas 2009, Ethan and Todd built a snowboy named Freezy. After putting a magician's hat on Freezy, he came to life. He and Ethan went on a magical adventure to the North Pole, where Ethan was forced to secretly bring on an intern named Intern Fred (2011 Christmas Special). But Freezy later began to become more of a nuisance, going so far as to even date Ethan's mom. Things escalated quickly, but ultimately Phil saved the day by using a trick he had learned from The Ghost of Christmas Past in Episode 9. This supposedly reversed everything so these events had never occurred (Episode 20). In 2010, Ethan brought aboard a second intern named James Carlisle (Episode 21). For April Fools 2010, Phil pretended to leave the show, much to Ethan's chagrin. In May 2010, Ethan, James, and Phil embarked on a road trip with the purpose of finding the location of the fictional town of Odyssey (Episode 26). After traveling to New York, through Kansas, to Colorado Springs, then to Louisiana, they finally located the town of Odyssey. However, after being involved in a collision with several streetracing teenagers, the trio was airlifted back to Shipshewana where they spent three weeks in a coma before waking up with no memory of where Odyssey was located (Episode 30 Part 2). Shortly thereafter, James left for college and Intern Fred jumped out of Ethan's window, leaving Ethan internless. During the Christmas of 2010, Ethan met Aaron Wiley at church (2010 Christmas Special). Believing James would never return, Ethan brought Aaron on as his new intern. However, James returned shortly thereafter because his advisor had told him that all his classes were available online for that semester. At the instigation of Phil and his Uncle Bernie, the four reunited M'kalister Park for a tour (Episode 31). Before embarking on the tour, they recorded the 2011 Christmas Special with James' girlfriend, who was actually an agent from The Agency named Rebecca Westley. They also recorded Episode 32. The tour was actually a plot conceived by Phil and Bernie to keep Ethan safe from Starcorp (Episode 43), who wanted to use Ethan's voice to power a machine which could copy and paste human DNA (Episode 49). Ethan began to suspect that Phil and Bernie were not genuine, but incorrectly assumed that they must be plotting to kill him (Episode 38). After temporarily escaping via a hot air balloon, Ethan, James, and Rebecca were all captured by Sylvester Rochelle and placed in Starcorp headquarters (Episode 50). Ethan was ultimately rescued by Phil, but not before being placed in the machine (Episode 53 Part 2). Scarred by this experience, Ethan remained fearful for his life through the next Christmas, and mistook his uncle and cousin for a couple of recently escaped Starcorp agents (2014 Christmas Special). The next year, Ethan attempted to return to his normal life. After his 15th birthday in Episode Seventeen, Ethan had decided not to have any more birthdays so he could better identify with his crush Katie Leigh, whose AIO character Connie Kendall is notorious for never aging. However, it is revealed in the 2015 Christmas Special that Ethan has been in denial, and has in fact continued to age. It is also revealed that Ethan's mom is still dating Freezy. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} Category:Characters played by Kevin McCreary Category:Characters played by Loren Crisp Category:Characters played by Timothy Sarazen Category:Major Characters Category:Characters played by Garrett Vandenberg Category:Characters played by Christopher Green